Renaii
"In the end, you are given no choice. Whether you accept or not, the consequences will be of your doing." -Renaii to Margaery Dupain Character Concept Early Concept Renaii was first conceptualized not as the phoenix but a white tiger kwami. The first form was a tiger with snowy white, striped fur and blue, feline eyes. She was supposed to be the embodiment of the merciless force of nature in the form of blizzard and lightning. This concept was scratched out as it does not give a proper connection to the events of the story. Etymology Her name was a shorter version of the French word, Renaissance, meaning rebirth, ''which relates to the ability of the phoenix to be born once again from the ashes of its previous self. Physical Appearance Renaii's design was derived from the mythical bird, Phoenix. She was shown to be a sunset-orange kwami with broad arms that resemble like wings. She has three, golden feathers as a back crest and three antennas jutting out from her forehead. Her chest and belly were tan and her feathered tail the color of gold. Personality Renaii is shown to be a calm and responsible kwami. She takes her role seriously and makes sure that her Miraculous holder does too. She can be very straightforward; sometimes, caring less of what the others feel as shown during her first meeting with Margaery. She only takes interest on what is best and rejects whatever she sees unneeded. However, Renaii has been shown to be a good listener. She often listens to whatever her Miraculous holders and her fellow kwamis have to say. She looks after the well-being of her friends and can be very protective at times. Master Fu said that despite her seemingly apathetic attitude, she is actually kind and caring. She is capable of sensing the emotions of people around her. She is easily attached to her Miraculous holders and may be the reason why she tries to keep a icy facade to Margaery. Power and Abilities Renaoi, just like every kwamis, is able to fly and levitate simultaneously. She is shown to be capable to phase through anything solid and can carry things that are heavier than her. As a kwami, she grants her holder the ability to transform into a phoenix-themed superhero and a wider variety of powers unlike those of other Miraculous holders. Her initial ability, Battle Shift, enables her holder to turn the battle around to his or her favor. However, this is only effective if there are other Miraculous holders around as it is only a type of supportive ability. Master Fu described the Phoenix kwami as the 'one who walks between creation and destruction, life and death', hinting that she is as powerful as Tikki and Plagg. She was considered as 'the last resort', only to be summoned when the situation is too much even for the holders of the Ladybug earrings and Cat ring, contributing to the fact she had only three holders. Unlike other kwamis, Reniai maintains an active consciousness even at a dormant state, capable of detecting any impending disasters and communicating telepathically to other kwamis. She is shown to be the only one capable of choosing her next holder as there are qualifications that a potential candidate must possess. History Beginning Meeting Margaery Dupain Epilogue Relationships Margaery Lécuyer Dupain Renaii admitted that she considered Margaery as a pain on their first year of working together. She often tell her that she is the 'most ill-mannered holder' she ever had. They often get into quarrels due to their clashing personalities. However, it seemed to work to their favor during battles. ''To be continued... Master Fu Renaii trusts Master Fu deeply however, this trust does not limit her from disagreeing with him at times. To be continued... Renaii, however, admitted that if things come to the worst turn, she would not hesitate to put aside that trust if she knows that she is right and Master Fu is wrong. Gallery Category:Kwamis Category:Kwami